TwinsBrothers for life
by erestorglorfindel
Summary: The Elrondion twins wish to meet others like them making Erestor face some one from his past. Erestor/Glorfindel. Some other pairings maybe
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Erestor:

I am woken up by the warm feeling of sun on my face and as I open my eyes I find Glorfindel opening the curtains making said sun shine on me.

"Good morning my love" He smiles and sits on the bed beside me. "Did you sleep well?"

"I always do next to you" Lightly grabbing his shirt I pull him down to a morning kiss. He pushes me back into a laying position while still kissing me and kneels between my legs.

"You are the most beautiful elf in all of Rivendell." Glorfindel kisses from my cheek to my neck making me shiver and his hand goes down my bare leg.

"Fin..If you continue I will have to strip you of your outfit and make you take me. I will also be late for a meeting" I playfully try to push his hand away. He gives me a small pout making me smile.

"Tonight?"

"Of course my love. Tonight I am all yours" My hand gently strokes his cheek then runs through the wavy blonde hair. "Now let me up so I may get ready"

He steals another kiss and slowly gets off me. As I get up I wrap the blanket around me and he gives me another pout.

"Oh hush" Finding some robes for the day I go in to the bathroom and change. After tying my long black hair up into a plain pony tail I meet Glorfindel back in our room to walk me to my meeting with our lord. n the hallway we walk beside each other quietly.

"Are you free for lunch?" He asks as we reach the meeting room.

"I am not sure. Come and find me all the same. I must go"

"Alright." Glorfindel leans down and kisses me. "I love you"

"And I love you too" I watch him walk away before I enter the meeting room and am greeted by my lord and best friend, Elrond.

_After meeting_

__"Erestor?"

"Yes Elrond?" I look up from writing the last of my notes from the meeting.

"As you know Elladan and Elrohir have been wanting me meet other twins so I have arranged the few pairs to come to Rivendell." He gives me a smile and my eyes widen.

"You did not.."

"I did. Come on Erestor it has been many years besides it's already done. In a weeks time they will arrive" Elrond's hand rests on my shoulder and his grey eyes look into my brown ones. "It'll be good for you"

I sigh and nod not having a choice in the matter. As I walk down the hallway I find Glorfindel waiting at my office with a basket. It makes me so happy to see him and be near him. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Theres my sweet. Are you free?"

"I am. What do you have planned?" I ask eyeing the basket he holds.

"Lunch. Outside" He takes my hand and pulls me outside into the summer sun. Rivendell is simply amazing in this sun. Beautiful waterfalls, tall green trees and sweet fresh air. We sit under a tree and start the lunch my lover has made for me. It is not often we get to have lunch together so we enjoy every moment. Once we are finished I rest my head in his lap and watch the clouds.

"The twins tell me we are having visitors" Glorfindel rests his head back on the tree and closes his eyes.

"Yes. Elrond has told me. He has invited pairs of twins to come to Rivendell. His sons wish to met a few being twins themselves." I bite my lip as I think weather or not I should tell him before the weeks end. I might as well since it will be pretty obvious when the time comes. "Glorfindel..Theres something I haven't told you about me."

"What may that be?" He looks at me as he plays with my hair.

"Well. I am a twin."

He tilts his head with question in his eyes.

"You have a twin? Why haven't you told me? How close are you two? Brother or sister?" He asks all at once. I knew this was not a good idea.

"I did not think you needed to know. We are far from being close and brother"

"Well is he coming to the gathering?"

"Unfortunately" I sigh. "His name is Elias"

"I am excited to meet this twin." He pulls me into his arms. "If hes anything like you I'm sure he a great elf"

Hiding my head into his chest I muffle a groan. Great elf..Not a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello All it's Russ. Sadly I have not been able to update on any of my work. I am dealing with the loss of my pet kitten. He passed away due to a long time illness he had since birth. But here I am and I'm going to try to update a few of my stories.**

**XOX Russ**

**Chapter 2**

Glorfindel.

The day I have been waiting for finally comes. The day I get to meet Erestor's twin. Erestor himself doesn't seem as excited as the rest of us. He stands beside me twisting his pony tail in his hand. A nervous habit of his. Soon five horses can be seen coming up the path and he twists his hair harder. I reach over and gently pull his hand away.

"Love, your hair looks better on your head" He smiles at me and links our fingers. The riders come into the court and dismount. One I notice right away. His hair is deep black and reaches the middle of his back. As he looks our way I see that is eyes are the same golden brown as my lovers. This must be Elias. He walks over to Erestor and I. Same height and slim body.

"Erestor" He says and pulls him into a tight hug. My love forces a smile and hugs back but not as tight. "I have missed you Tory"

"Yes. How are you?" Asks Erestor as the hug ends. I'v e never heard him be called Tory.

"I am well and who is this?" The dark eyes are shifted to him along with a smile.

"I'm Glorfindel" I give him a smile back and we shake hands. His hands are rough unlike Erestor whose are soft.

"Are you a friend of my brother?"

"Yes. In fact" I place my arm around Erestor's waist and pull him close to me." I am courting him"

"Ohh Some one has finally stolen his heart. I approve brother. I am Elias. Tory's older twin."

Elrond comes over and they share a small hug.

"Elias it's been a long time."

"It has Elrond. I am looking forward to meeting your sons and also spending time with my brother."

"Ah yes. And you two will spend time together because as of today I am making Erestor take a brake off work while you are here" Elrond places a hand on the twins shoulders and smiles at Erestor who glares. I look around at the other four new comers. It looks like Elladan, Elrohir, Erestor and his brother are the only sets of identical twins while the others are different genders and look different from their sibling.

"Glorfindel I'd like you to show our guest to their room. Erestor there is one last think I need your help on"

My lover nods and fallows Elrond into the house. I lead the five into the house and to their rooms. Two to each room expect for Elias who gets his own since Erestor lives here.

"So..Hows life with my brother?" He asks as I walk him to him room after dropping of the other four.

"Quiet and pleasant"

"He's still like that is he?"

"What do you mean?" I give him a confused look and he smiles.

"Tory was not always quiet and..how do I put it? Proper. He was a sort of wild child back in our home village"

"A wild child? You must be lying" We reach his door and he leans on the wall.

"I am not. I know because I was a wild child along with him. We used to run in fields bare footed, ride horses bareback and race. Life was good and free. There seems to be much you don't know of my little brother. This quiet and serious adviser is not who he really is." He crosses his arms and sighs. " Something changed after our mother died and our father became abusive but I have yet to find out"

"Abusive?"

He just nods and opens his door.

"That is something I do not wish to tell you today. But maybe you should get to know your lover better. Trust me when I say it'll be interesting" Elias gives me a wink and shut his door disappearing inside. I stand there for a minute staring at the door. My mind goes into over drive as I go to my room. Erestor? running around? Bare horse riding? My Erestor would never do such things. I myself may but him? Theres no way in middle earth. Elias must be testing me maybe.

Inside the room I find Erestor sitting comfortably on the couch reading a book. His hair is undone and he looks beautiful as always. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Hello"

"Hello back" I lean down and kiss him then sit beside him. "You have a interesting brother"

"What did he say?" Erestor looks up at me from the book biting his lip a little.

"Just that you were a wild child" I take him into my arms and he rest his head on my chest.

"Wild child..." He laughs then kisses me deeply. " I am only wild for you"

"Are you suggesting something my kitten?"

He sets his book on the floor and climes onto my lap.

"I am" He whispers into my ear then kisses my neck. I put my arms around him to pick him up then carry him to our bed to have my way with him.

**Heyyy hyeah its supppper short. Sorry. Anywho I was thinking that I maybe put a little Elias/Erestor and Elias/Erestor/Glorfindel...Maybe...let me know what ya think bout that and if you have any ideas for the names of the other sets of twins I'd be grateful.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy...I like pie..That is all..**

**xoxo Russ**

**lol Jk Enjoy the chapter thanks for the view anddd reviews**

Chapter 3...I think yeah

Erestor:

There is a loud on my door as I braid my hair. Glorfindel moans and covers his face with a pillow as he lays in bed.

"Your sad. It's about time you get up anyways." Smiling I pat his head and go to answer the door. On the other side is Elias and I frown at him.

"Good morning little brother" He smiles and bounces on his feet.

"What do you want?" I cross my arms and lean on my door frame.

"I want to spend some time with you. Can I come in?"

"..I suppose." I move away to let him in. He ruffles my hair on his way in. In the bedroom Glorfindel is now up and getting an outfit ready. He only wears low sleep pants and Elias notices.

"You sure know how to pick them" He whispers to me and I glare at him.

"Hes mine along Elias. I am not sharing him"

"Poor sport aren't you" He continues to stare at Glorfindel. Something I can't stand people doing. As soon as an outfit is picked I gently but quickly guide my lover to the bathroom so my brother will stop staring. "We've shared before Tory."

I turn away from him and examine my nails.

"I do not know what you are talking about"

"Really?" I feel arms go around my waist and a chin rest on my shoulder. "I remember sharing a lot. From toys to lovers to each other"

"Thats the past Elias. I think it should remain so"

"Do you really mean that?" Elias turns me so I am still in his arms but facing him. Our eyes met. "Do you not miss our closeness? As brothers, as twins and at a time more."

"I.." I hear my bathroom door start to open and pull away from my brother before Glrofindel can see. "Glrofindel."

I go into his arms and he gives me a kiss. Elias just shakes his head.

"I should be getting to work" My lover hugs me. "What are your plans?"

"Hes going to spend the day with me" Elias says proudly.

"Oh I see. Well have a great day love. I love you"

"I love you too" With another kiss Glorfindel leaves the room after giving my brother a quick wave.

"What shall we do then?"

"I could think of a few things" He gives me a sly smile. I shake my head, grab his hand and drag him out of my room.

I show him the library and my office were I spend most of my time. He looks through some books on my desk.

"You have changed so much Tory. Wheres the fun, out going, flirty and loving brother I used to know?"

"Gone. Glorfindel is not to know anything about my past"

"Why?"

"He knows me as I am not. I do not want to lose him over things I have done. He would never have been with some one like that. He should have some one proper and not a ..slut"

"Slut? Tory you know we did those things to get by" Elias puts his hands on my shoulders and looks at me seriously. "What we did was to help our mother and to put us through school. We did what we needed to do."

"Thats not what father said"

"What did he say?"

"That we were no better then the common whore. That he knew about us and that we were sick twisted people." I gently push him away from me.

"You know father was a selfish, abusive ass. We provide for him. Something he should have done. Tory don't put yourself so low. You are better then that" He comes over and hugs me. "You are better then that"


End file.
